


约会大作战

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	约会大作战

Stark大厦。  
会议厅。  
“今天复仇者会议的主题仍然是帮助美国队长适应现代生活。”Natasha Romanoff清了清嗓子，“请大家提出自己的意见。”  
“等等，为什么是‘仍然’？”本次会议讨论的中心人物Steve Rogers举手表示不满，“我觉得我已经生活得非常好了。我能适应这个世界。”  
“因为纽约早就恢复原状了。”Clint Barton耸肩。  
“因为现在世界和平。”Bruce Banner摊手。  
“而且我不认为你的Bucky已经适应了现代社会。你可千万别告诉我美国队长和他爱人的甜蜜生活仅限于每天早上一起晨跑！”Tony Stark瞪大眼睛，“是吧，Sam ?”  
“…..我觉得那样已经足够闪瞎我的眼睛了…..”Sam Wilson非常不情愿地捂住了脸。  
“当然不止！我们一起看过电影！”Steve立刻拿出了他们已经适应现代生活的证据。  
“只不过是在家里。放的影碟。还是老早以前的片子。”Natasha补充道。  
“我们还一起去过游乐园！”Steve不甘心地反驳。  
“哦是的，游乐园，你不说我都快忘了。那是多早以前的事了？那次Bucky差点拆掉了摩天轮，而你为了阻止他还被糊了一脸的雪糕，牛奶味的，感觉不错？”Natasha眨眨眼睛。  
“呃…我们…我们还——”Steve试图再举些例子来反驳，结果声音卡在了喉咙里。虽然他知道即使他说的再多也会被Natasha吐槽回去，但关键是他发现自己好像真的没有例子可以举了……连被吐槽的机会都没有了。可怜的美国队长。  
“噢天哪。”Tony捂住眼睛，“这么说来，Steve你和Bucky连一次约会都没有过吗？——游乐场那次不算，那简直是灾难！”  
“我想没有，Sir。”Jarvis突然说，“我这里没有关于队长约会的记录。”  
在座的人都不约而同地叹了口气。  
“我说…..”Steve刚想说我和Bucky在70年前天天在军营里约会现在约会也不是必要的，就被Natasha打断了。  
“你必须做出些改变，Cap。再这么下去你们会遭遇感情危机的。”Natasha用力按了按Steve的肩膀，“适应现代社会一个必不可少的条件，就是要学着和爱人约会。所以，我们会给你和Bucky安排一次约会。噢我们当然不会打扰你们——不过在你遇到困难时，我们会随时给你提供应有的帮助！”  
“对对，比如我和Nat可以给你们做示范……”Clint迫不及待地插嘴。  
“闭嘴Barton。”Natasha恶狠狠地瞪了Clint一眼，Clint立刻缩了回去。  
“我也许可以助你一臂之力。”一直沉默的Thor突然开口，他刚才听了那么半天，总算明白了这群地球人在讲什么。他觉得自己可能比Steve更适应地球的现代生活，尽管他是一外星人。  
“噢，看来你和你弟弟又闹矛盾了。挺好的，你可以在帮助Steve的同时顺便管教一下Loki。”无所不知的Natasha撇撇嘴，“还可以多体验一把地球上的约会。我猜你们在阿斯加德的约会肯定和地球上的不一样吧？”  
“应该是的，但我也不知道你们地球人约会都干些啥。”Thor说，“总之我会把我弟弟带过来的，他现在可变正直了不少。”  
“唔，但愿如此。不过我还是觉得你这话的后半句可信度不高。”Natasha挥挥手示意今天的会议到此结束，“那么今天就到这里了。大家都好好想想怎么帮助Steve。约会时间初步定在下周五，在此之前我们会制定出一套周密的计划。Steve你去和Bucky好好说一下。”  
“Nat….”Clint一脸委屈地靠近Natasha。  
“有事回房间说。”Natasha头也不回地走了，Clint快步跟了上去。  
“昨天的试验还没做完，再试一次吧。”Bruce说着和Tony一起去了实验室。  
“呃….我去修下我的翅膀…..”Sam也匆匆离开了。  
Thor看了Steve一眼，给了他一个有力的拥抱。  
“我去把我弟弟带来，放心，我们会帮助你们的。”  
Steve叹了口气，心想你们还是先管好自己的事情再说吧。但他显然没有拒绝的权利。在适应现代社会的问题上（尤其是恋爱方面），美国队长一次又一次地感受到了“寡不敌众”的滋味。  
***************************************  
“Bucky…….”回到公寓，Steve轻轻走近沙发，Bucky正喝着一杯牛奶，看起来心情不错。  
听到Steve的声音，Bucky扭头看他。  
“嗯….我想…..”Steve小心翼翼地措辞，“我们在一起住了这么长时间，还没有约过会…..”  
“上次他们不是叫我们一起去游乐场了吗？”Bucky突然问。  
“诶….呃，那个啊…..”Steve为难地挠挠头，“没想到你还记得….可是那次结果不太好——唉不说那次了，总之这次约会很重要。”他连忙转移话题以免Bucky继续深究下去，“它能帮助我们适应现代社会。而且Thor和Loki会和我们一起。”没办法了，只好套用那些家伙完全不靠谱的说法。现在Steve唯一能做的就是想法设法让Bucky答应和他出去约会，要是等Natasha他们来劝那事情可就更糟糕了。  
“Loki?”Bucky立刻警觉了起来。他听复仇者们讲过Loki的事情。  
“没关系Bucky，放轻松，Thor说Loki已经差不多改邪归正了。”见鬼，Steve想，说这话的时候他自己都心虚呢。  
Bucky低下头，沉默了一会儿。  
“…你会去吗？”Bucky问。  
“当然会！Bucky。那可是约会，我们两个人的约会，就在下周五。——好吧还有Thor和Loki，不过我保证…..”  
“那我就去。”Bucky干净利落地斩断了Steve的话，将喝空的牛奶盒丢进垃圾桶，走进了房间，留下还没回过神的Steve一个人呆呆地杵在原地。  
他甚至没有问Steve为什么。  
***************************************  
周五。  
Steve穿着一件简单的T恤和一条洗得发白的牛仔裤出了门，Bucky走在他旁边，帽子压得很低，他穿着长袖卫衣，双手插在荷包里，颇有一种大明星为躲避狗仔队追踪而全副伪装的感觉。  
“嘀嘀嘀。”Steve的手机响了。  
是一条来自Natasha的短信：“牵他的手。Thor和Loki也在前往约会地点的路上。”  
Steve挺想给Natasha打个电话问她到底躲在哪儿监视他们，但他瞟了一眼Bucky，立马就打消了这个念头，并顺便把手机调成了静音模式。  
“Bucky…..”Steve犹豫着开口，右手悄悄地靠近Bucky的金属手臂，“你没必要紧张…..我就在这儿…..没人会伤到我们。你可以把手给我…..我们可是在约会呢。他们说现在约会都得这样牵手，我们也可以试一试——如果你不介意的话…..”  
Bucky像没听到似的继续前进，但他放慢了脚步，迟疑了几秒，还是接纳了Steve伸过来的右手。  
冰凉的触感瞬间如电流一般贯通Steve全身。  
他没有松手，而是用力握住了那连接着Bucky的身体，现在已成为Bucky的一部分的机械手。  
几乎是同时，十指相扣。  
“干的不错，Cap。”Natasha在暗处小声汇报战果，“第一阶段目标达成，进入第二阶段。Tony准备。”  
“收到！”Stark大厦内，Tony悠闲地把椅子一转，正对大屏幕。  
“Sir，需要来点音乐吗？”Jarvis的声音适时响起。  
“好样的Jarvis，真懂我！”Tony愉快地打了个响指，跟着节奏哼唱起来，开始操作。  
***************************************  
“到了。”Steve在一个有着慈祥面容的老爷爷头像的快餐店前停下脚步。“这里平时人挺多，但是今天不知道为什么好像很冷清的样子…..总之就是这儿了。”  
“欢迎光临，本店今天已被Stark先生承包，不会有人打扰四位的约会。您可以在这里做您想做的任何事。”服务员在点餐处颔首，“我们已经为您准备好了套餐。”  
…..怎么听起来有一种可以为所欲为的感觉呢……Steve不知怎么的冒出这个想法，不过他立刻摇摇头，转化成另一句话：“服务真是周到…..”也不知道是抱怨还是感叹。  
“唔….弟弟你也吃一点嘛。这里的鸡腿真不错唔唔唔……”含糊不清的声音从他们左侧传来，Steve和Bucky同时扭头，果然看到了老熟人。  
Thor抱着全家桶，嘴里满满的全是鸡腿，右手还拿着一个鸡翅拼命地往Loki那边伸，看来像是想把鸡翅塞给他。  
“蝼蚁的东西我不吃。”Loki脸上写满了嫌弃，皱着眉头向后缩，可惜他是坐在里边的那个，并没有多少躲避的空间。  
“弟弟弟弟你吃一口试试嘛！很好吃的！来我喂你！”Thor的鸡翅都快伸到Loki的鼻子底下了，Loki迅速地把手伸进口袋：“我再说一遍，我不吃蝼蚁的鸡翅！”  
“……”Thor愣了一下，受到打击似的缓缓收回手，低头沉默了。  
Loki看他好容易消停下来，如释重负般地轻声长叹。  
“他不像是这么快就会放弃的人。”Bucky在Steve耳边说。  
说时迟那时快，Thor突然抬起头，露出一副忍痛割爱大义凛然千不愿万不舍的表情，趁着Loki喘气的机会，从全家桶里抽出一根鸡腿闪电般地直接塞进了Loki的嘴里，“弟弟….这可是最后一根鸡腿了…..既然你拒绝了我的鸡翅，那我只能用我最爱的鸡腿来征服你！”  
Steve默默点了点头，对Bucky刚才的话表示赞同。  
Loki被这突如其来的鸡腿攻击搞晕了，他差点就给他哥捅得七荤八素找不着调，说不定连怎么回阿斯加德都不记得了。  
3秒之后，回过神来的Loki毫不犹豫地抽出口袋里的匕首狠狠地捅向了雷神的腹部，同时吐出了那根可恨的鸡腿。  
“弟弟你怎么不吃呀？”Thor满脸委屈地望着掉在地上的鸡腿，完全没有露出被匕首捅过之后应有的痛苦表情。好吧，虽然他现在看起来的确也挺痛苦。  
“看来以后把空的全家桶带在身上有时也能起到和盾牌类似的防御效果。”Steve指着雷神腿上堆满的全家桶严肃地对Bucky说。Bucky点头会意。  
Loki举起他刚才用来捅Thor的匕首，连着带起了一个空的全家桶…..他低头一看，Thor和他之间已经垒起了一道全家桶墙，有的放满了鸡腿，有的是空的，还有的堆了好些吃剩下的骨头。  
Loki觉得自己快要气疯了。  
“呃….嘿，Thor…..还有Loki。”Steve见状连忙拉着Bucky在两人对面坐下，好分散Loki的注意力。  
“唔….你们来啦…..唔唔唔…..来吃鸡腿啊。”Thor含糊不清地一边说一边从身边拿了个全家桶“哐”地丢在他们面前。  
“早晚吃死你们。蝼蚁。”Loki在一旁抛着匕首，不满地哼哼。  
“弟弟你来这儿这么半天了怎么什么也不吃？”Thor忙着给自己塞鸡腿，头也不偏一下。  
Loki懒得理他，戏谑的看着对面的人。  
“Bucky，你要不要吃一个？Thor说这种味道不错。”Steve悄悄往Bucky那边挪了一点。  
“…….”Bucky花了5秒钟观察那个鸡腿，判断它的危险系数为0以后小心翼翼地接过了它。  
“你可以把帽子摘下来。”Steve提议。  
Bucky拿着鸡腿盯着他。  
“….好吧，我….我帮你。”Steve帮Bucky取下帽子，趁机私心摸了摸他的头发。软软的，真舒服。  
“哼，只有你们这些蝼蚁才会吃这种东西。”Loki不屑地瞟了一眼正对面准备吃鸡腿的Bucky。  
Bucky沉下脸。  
“谁知道这里边放了什么东西？就算没下毒估计吃了也不会好受吧。”Loki装作随意地说道，“指不定你吃了以后会发生什么呢。”  
“Loki！”Steve加重了语气。“Thor，你不是说他已经…….”  
“唔唔唔…..嗯嗯嗯……”Thor完全没时间管Steve在讲什么，只是鸡啄米似地点头，外加发出含糊不清的声音草草的敷衍Steve。  
……还是算了。  
“Bucky，别理他……”  
“唉，都说你们地球食品安全问题严重，看来的确如此啊。我这个笨蛋哥哥到你们这儿吃几个鸡腿，智商就直接降到负值了，真不容易。”Loki撇撇嘴，眼神里透出挑衅。  
“嗯？弟弟你刚才是不是提到我啦？”Thor开心地侧过头。  
“滚！吃你的鸡腿去。”Loki瞪了他一眼。  
Bucky微微动了动金属手臂。  
Steve看得出来他被Loki吵得有点烦。他轻轻地用手摸Bucky的后背，试图安抚他。  
“哼，你们这些蝼蚁，连约会都要我们教……还选在这种连布丁都没有的鬼地方……..”  
砰——！！  
“啊我的鸡腿！！！”  
Bucky阴沉着脸，金属手臂已经劈开了半张桌子，震得全家桶和鸡腿滚得到处都是。  
“哟…..怎么啦，发这么大的火？”Loki毫不在意地继续挑衅，握紧了口袋里的匕首。  
“Bucky，别跟他一般见识，我们是出来约会的，记得吗？”Steve赶紧把Bucky拦腰抱住。  
“我和我弟弟也是出来约会的……”Thor恋恋不舍地拿着鸡腿说。这是他唯一抢救过来的鸡腿，其余的全给掉地上了。  
“我觉得你是在和鸡腿约会…….”Natasha在暗处终于看不下去了，“当初就不该把这个任务交给Thor……Tony，PLAN B。”  
“好吧好吧…..幸亏有PLAN B，但愿他们不会搞得更糟。”Tony耸耸肩，“还好我有先见之明提前把游客全部清走了…….”  
***************************************  
Bucky和Loki沉默地僵持着。  
值得一提的是，Bucky现在手上还攥着Steve刚才拿给他的鸡腿，Loki已经在灵活地把玩着匕首。Steve满头大汗地想着接下来该怎么办，Thor则默地吃起了最后一个鸡腿。  
……..  
全界静得只能听到Thor吃鸡腿的声音。  
他们就这么僵持着，直到Thor咬下最后一口。  
“呼——我吃完啦！弟弟，我们走吧！这真是一场完美的约会啊”Thor心满意足地感叹，由衷地向美国队长竖了个大拇指，不由分说便把Loki拖走了。“我们先回去啦！你们继续吃吧！”  
“喂，这是怎么回事！蝼蚁！！笨蛋哥哥快放开我！谁允许你碰我的！你手上都是鸡腿的油！本王的衣服！！”Loki气急败坏的声音还游离在空空荡荡的快餐店里，不一会儿终于和他的人一样消失了。  
Steve看着眼前一片狼藉，觉得有必要给Bucky道歉。  
“Bucky….很抱歉我好像搞砸了……我们下次应该自己……”  
“先生，抱歉打扰您。”服务员礼貌地来到两人面前。  
“刚才出了点差错，请您到这边就坐，我们刚接到通知给您补上一份甜点。”  
两人被领到快餐店的另一边，干净整洁，舒适宽敞。  
“牛奶冰激凌。请用。”  
……..只有一个小勺子。  
“这个，给你。”Bucky把刚才一直攥在手上的鸡腿递给Steve。  
Steve哭笑不得：“谢谢你….Bucky…..”他真的已经词穷了。  
“Steve在啃鸡腿，Bucky在吃牛奶冰激凌。天哪…..我此生没见过这么无聊的约会——这真的能叫约会么？”Natasha觉得自己有必要重塑一下“约会”的概念。  
“能到这一步对他们来说已经不错了。”Tony喝着咖啡，转向Banner：“下次用咱们的新产品给他们试试，也许会好点儿。”Banner拿着药瓶点头表示赞同。  
***************************************  
“Steve。你应该尝尝的。这个味道很好。”Bucky放下勺子。可他已经把冰激凌吃光了。  
“唔….没事，你喜欢我就很高兴了。”Steve笑笑，心想至少这次约会还能开心地结束，也不算太糟心。  
嘴唇上突然涌来的热度惊得Steve措手不及。  
Bu……Bucky——？！  
Steve瞪大眼睛看着Bucky近在咫尺的脸，不敢相信自己正在和Bucky接吻。  
而且是Bucky主动的。  
“喔喔喔，这是什么情况？约会彩蛋？”Natasha忍不住打趣道，“出现了意料之外的情况啊。”  
“啧，连Bucky都开窍了，不中用的Steve。”Tony瘪嘴。  
“吃错药了？”Bruce低头检查自己放好的一排药瓶，并没有发现异常。  
“我的眼睛……”Sam悲痛地蹲下，Clint同情地拍拍他，同时拿出一副墨镜从容地戴上。  
“冰激凌没有了。只能这样。不然你尝不到。”Bucky平静地解释。  
“很好吃…Bucky…..嗯…..味道很好……”Steve觉得自己好像有点发烧，他克制住想一把揽过Bucky深吻的冲动，故作镇定地拉着Bucky的手匆匆地走出了快餐店。  
“欢迎下次光临！”店员在身后喊。  
那我还是只点一份牛奶冰激凌。Steve想，如果还有下次的话。  
***************************************  
“嘿Cap，约会成果如何？”周一的复仇者会议上，Natasha不怀好意地问。  
“……..还…..还行。”Steve勉强扯出一个微笑。  
“我猜你没看到Natasha 的最后一条短信。”Tony示意Steve看手机。  
Steve疑惑地瞟了他们一眼，打开短信栏，果然发现一堆未读的短信，全部来自Natasha。  
他看了一下最后一条，正好发送于他吃完鸡腿，悄悄看着Bucky吃冰激凌的时候。  
“吻他。”短信的内容就这两个字，简洁明了。  
Steve有一种想捏爆手机的冲动。  
“不过无所谓啦，反正你们还是接吻了。殊途同归。”Bruce大概想安慰Steve，但听这话一点儿也不像是安慰。  
“看来Bucky比你更早适应了现代社会。Steve你得加油了。”Clint严肃地说。  
“我宁愿他们都别适应……”Sam小声吐槽。保护视力，远离老冰棍。  
“对了，Thor和Loki呢？”Steve迅速引开话题，他觉得再这么下去自己肯定又要遭殃。  
“哦，他们回去了。Thor还说如果你们约会成功了记得请他吃鸡腿。”Natasha稍微停顿了一秒，“我决定告诉他你们约会失败了。事实上，你也确实挺失败的，Cap。”  
失败就失败吧。Steve认命般地叹了口气。周五的约会让他觉得四倍自制力可能真的会有耗尽的一天。现代人约个会怎么这么难呢……..  
不过这都不是重点。  
重点是他牵着Bucky的手出去了一趟，还一起吃了点东西。  
他现在还记得Bucky吃完牛奶冰激凌后舔去嘴角白色残留的样子。真的超级可爱，还好没有别人看到。  
如果还要约会的话，他大概会选择一个可以无限量供应牛奶冰激凌的地方吧。  
Steve这么想着，禁不住露出一丝微笑。

=====FIN====


End file.
